My World
by nadine1231966
Summary: Sam Winston's ex Kyle is a Soc and was an abusive jerk. He's back and ready for revenge. What does he have in store for them? How will Sam cope? Will things take a bad turn for the worse? (I took it down previously)
1. Scary Notes and Runaways

**So, some of you may have noticed that i took down My World, and a lot of you might be wondering why...well i felt as though it was very confusing and at the time it wasn't very well written and it could have been so much better. So, i have edited it three times now, and this is chapter one and hopefully it is much more enjoyable then it was last time. Please tell me waht you think because it took me a month to go over it just once. Thank you, enjoy.**

 **Shout to my cyber best friends: Crystalteen (amazing stories go check her out) and PinkAmy (go check her out as well amazing stories)**

 **Shout out to my real life best friends: BreakfastForLife (she is an amazing writer and amazing friend, go check her out) and Grimmkeeper (Sadly, he has posted no stories...)**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **Olivia's Pov**_

I shot up in my bed panting. I realized it was just a dream, a really bad dream. I shook my head in disbelief, How do you get scared over a little dream. Easily I suppose. The dream was about my mom and dad and how they died in the car crash. It was awful to hear the crunching of the metal against the train. Moms bloodcurdling scream echoed in my mind. My name is Olivia Grace Curtis.

The oldest is Darry. He's 20 and he's our legal guardian, he has been for a year now I think. He's the one who keeps the whole gang together, in order, and for the most part out of trouble. He has dark brown hair thats looks nearly black that kicks out in the front and has a small cowlick in the back just like our dad. His eyes are a striking pale blue-green color, very nearly like two freezing blocks of ice. He's six feet and two inches tall with large seasoned muscles.

The second oldest is Sodapop and yes that's his real name. He's 17 He's the one that understands you if you have any problems he's the best to talk to about them. Plus he's always happy-go-lucky. Sodapop could easily be a movie star. He's a bit shorter and slimmer then Darry, however he has a sensitive face that is somehow both reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He's got long, silky, and straight dark golden hair that he always keeps combed back. His eyes are a dark chocolate brown like our dads. He dropped out of high school at 16 and a half and he now works at the DX station with his best friend and partner in Crime, Steve Randle. He fixes cars and mainly works the cash register. Girls absolutely adore him and both soc and greaser girls will go get gas there mainly to stare and flirt with him.

I'm next in the age line. I'm 15. In two weeks I'll be 16. I'm short-tempered and probably the more rebellious of all of us. I've only been close to getting in trouble wit the fuzz only once. I'm pretty tall for my age, I'm skinny with lean muscles and tuff looking. I have light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. My eyes are like Darry's, two blocks of freezing blue-green ice. Darry made my youngest brother Ponyboy and I took karate classes for extra protection. Socs like to jump us so we need to take precautions. Socs are the preppy rich kids. We are Greasers. We aren't as rich as they are, heck most of us are dirt poor. But we still make meet's end.

Ponyboy's the smartest and youngest out of all of us. If you ask him he'll deny it trust me. He's getting A's and B's and he also skipped a grade. He's the reader and literary person in our gang other then Allison. Unlike the rest of us he has green eyes. He likes to pretend to have grey eyes, but deep down he knows they're green. He has light brown hair that has a light red hue to it and he normally keeps it greased back. His hair is finally beginning to grow out.

It had been 2 months since our friends Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade almost died. He lived on the streets in New York for 5 years, because of this he's the toughest, meanest, and coldest out of the gang besides his sister Sam. He has a police record about three miles long. He's done anything and everything you could do that'll land you a one way ticket to the cooler. Dally has an almost elfish face. He has high cheekbones with a sharp, pointed chin, ears like a lynx, and small almost animal like teeth. His hair is a dark brown thats nearly black depending on the lighting. He despises hair cuts and doesn't care for hair grease either so his hair falls upon his forehead in dark wisps. His eyes a pricing, blazing blue thats almost always frozen over with all the hate in the world. Johnny Cade is like a little bother to him no mater how much he denied it.

Johnny Cade had jet black hair that falls over his eyes. He's always very jumpy and usually very quiet. He looked like a puppy thats been kicked too many times. He was jumped badly by the socs. It was bad enough that his parents beat him (which he never deserved) but the socs just made it a thousand times worse. He's shorter then all of us, except his sister Katie, he also has a slight build. His eyes are big and black that always has a suspicious and nervous look. His jet-black hair is always heavily greased and combed to the side but it's so long that it falls in long, shaggy bangs across his dark, tanned face.

As I sat there in my bed I saw Soda and Pony on the other side of the room, both of them peacefully asleep as the moon beams illuminated their soft features. Ever since Pony started getting nightmares Soda has had to sleep next to him. I quietly get up and tip toe to the other side of the room and slowly open the door. It creaks slightly and I quickly look back at the sleeping figure to make sure they didn't wake up. Sodapop stirs a little and Ponyboy mumbles quietly but that was about it. I got up and quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. I got a small glass of milk and sat down and sat on the counter, letting my thoughts whisk me away to a whole other world. Eventually I came back t reality and finishes my milk and cookies then I trudge over to the couch and grab a blanket. I lay down and curl up in a ball as I stare at the blank tv. Somehow, I eventually fall into a dreamless and fitful sleep.

I woke up to Two-Bit slamming the door shut as usual. I got up and got dressed and went to see if anyone was making breakfast. Much to my surprise I saw no one there making anything. So I called out, "Who's hungry?"

I got a whole bunch of me's So, knowing how they ate I made a lot of pancakes with eggs, bacon, and sausage. As I set the table Darry came out of his room.

"Mornin' sleepy head. So did ya get enough sleep?"

"Mornin' Liv. I did get enough sleep. Hey are you making breakfast?"

"Yeah for once in my life I'm actually making breakfast, it's all done too. Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, do you want to give Soda and Pony a surprise of their lives?" See, whenever I sleep in late they would ALL come bounding in and tickle me and do anything to get me up. One time I kicked Steve in the jaw since he was tickling my feet. Everyone knows not to tickle my feet, it was so funny. He stopped immediately and held his jaw claiming it was gonna swell and he was gonna have a bruise. He had a nasty bruise for a a few weeks after that.

Everyone agreed so we snuck in and jumped all over them. Surprisingly they didn't even wake up. So Two-Bit, Johnny, and I took to tickling Ponyboy until he begged for mercy. Steve, Dally, And Darry took to Sodapop. When I screamed wake up in their ears they tried to get up but couldn't from everyone that was on top of them. Then we all went full ballistic and tickled them to death. When they had tears in their eyes and were begging for mercy we let em up. Soda just messed up my hair and said he would get me back but Pony was way worse.

"Olivia Michelle Curtis you are dead.."

I rolled my eyes in a nonchalantly, he hardly scared me. "Oh come off it Ponyboy the whole gang, Which includes you by the way, love to do it to me. I thought I would show you how it's like to wake up with a whole bunch of dead weight on top of you and then be tickled to freaking death."

"Hey I ain't dead weight!" Two-Bit yelled loudly as he pouted and pretended to be hurt.

I cross my arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You sure Two? All you do is sit around drinking booze and keeping your title as The Great Mickey Mouse King. Oh and getting blondes. obviously they're pretty dumb if they say yes to a date with you. Either that or they're just super desperate." Everyone just burst out laughing. Two-Bit Jumped over the table and tackled me to the floor. I was pretty strong for a girl, even a greaser girl for that matter. Even Dally had to admit that I was pretty good to have in a rumble. My brothers taught me how to take care of myself. They don't know it, but Dally teaches me how to fight as well every now and then. They even let me have a switchblade. I keep it under my pillow. I got really scared one night and almost took off Two-Bit's head.

"Holler uncle!" Two-Bit had me pinned but I would never holler uncle. I don't give up so easy.

"Two-bit never in a million years would I ever holler uncle." Man he was strong but I knew what to do in case this happened with a Soc, and this situation was no different. I elbowed him over and over until he let go of me. I dug two fingers into his shoulder blade. He was down on his knees in pain and I had him down on the floor in a matter of seconds after that. "Now Two-Bit, I can do more damage then that so are you gonna holler uncle?"

"Fine you win! Uncle!" I got a round of applause.

"Nice job kid." The voice belonged to none other then the great Dallas WInston. His sister behind him smirking. I'm sure you want to find out who she is but you'll find out later.

"Thanks." My hand subconsciously went up to my neck, normally I had on moms necklace but I guess I forgot to put it on this morning. I bound up the stairs, taking them by two. I stride over to my room and open the door. My room is usually a little messy. I pick my way through the mess on the floor and over to my dresser. Opening my wooden jewelry box, my mind finds instant relief when my fingers brush against the familiar tear drop shape of the small emerald. I put it on and before I go out the door into the living room I looked around my room and thats when I noticed a note taped onto my window. I cautiously walk the double paned window and open it up. As i reach for the note I slide my finger against a nail thats sticking out and it slices through my finger with ease as I hiss at the paper cut like pain. Quickly grabbing the note, I pull my hand back and shut the window. A few drops of crimson red blood has already smeared against the paper. Sighing, I wipe my finger on my jeans and suck on it until it stops bleeding. I look at the note and tremble slightly as my mind soaks in what it says. It reads: _You messed with us now we're gonna mess with you!_ I walk out of the room and quietly shut the door behind me with the note balled up in my rather shaky hand. Slowly I walk down the stairs, my hand gripping the banister tightly for fear of losing balance as my mind races with questions and possibilities. Who wrote this note? Who is so bold to write it, but cowardly enough enough not to sign a name of any kind? And depending on who they are, when did we ever mess with them? How are they going to mess with us?

"Hey Liv whatcha got there?" Nadine Mathews voice rang loudly enough to snap me back into reality. She has long dark red hair with a brownish tint to it that goes down to her mid-back. She has big, round, ocean blue eyes that always look as if she has had far too much sugar. She's usually always tanned and like her brother she loved pranking people. She's friends with practically everyone, but you don't mess wit her friends. She has a very amicable personality and she's always bright and bubbly. Like her brother, she's also obsessed with a tv show, Batman. She knows anything and everything to do with Batman and Gotham City.

"A note, it was taped onto my window from outside. My finger got cut a little when I tried to get to it. Here." I anded her the note and for once in her life time she actually had a serious look on her face. She must've read four times over and over again just to make sure she understood what it said. She handed me the note back with a grave expression on her face that looked almost foreign. We went into the kitchen and everyone noticed the sudden change of mood in Nadine and what I had in my hand.

Sodapop snatched it from my hand, "Let me read it." He reads it aloud worry and tension immediately thickens in the air.

"My kid sister gets a note by freaken Socs." I shrug. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it taped to the outside of my window." I tap my foot while i think for a moment before snatching the note back from him. "I'm going to find out what the h*ll they mean, and I'm gonna find out with or without you." Sodapop looked at me like he was trying to figure out if I was serious. He shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think you should Liv. Your a bit too fragile to do this on your own. Your tough, but we don't know who did this and what they mean."

I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest. "Fragile, you think I'm fragile. C'mon arm wrestle me right now. You know d*mn well no one calls me fragile."

Darry sighs as he looks pointedly at me, "Language.." He knew it was useless but he still tried.

Ignoring Darry's comment Sodapop nods excitedly, "okay your on little lady." we walked to the kitchen table and put our elbows on it and then clasp hands. "Steve come be our ref."

Getting up off the couch he saunters over to us, "Kay." When he reached us he counted down from three very dramatically. "3-2-1 go!"

We both applied pressure, but he brought it down a few centimeters. That was when I had a short burst of energy and pushed hard against his arm. He was trying his hardest. "Good God Liv. You sure have gotten stronger since the last we've arm wrestled." With that thought sinking into my mind he pushed hard and my hand budged but only a little. I pushed harder and brought his arm down even further then he did to me.

"You have no idea how strong I am. Just remember I'm not fragile." With that I pushed his arm down with all my strength and brought it down hard, probably hard enough to leave a small bruise on his knuckles.

"The winner is . . . Olivia Curtis!" Steve grabbed my arm and raised it like I was a wrestler that won a match. Everyone clapped and I bowed. Allison came up and put her arm around me with a smile.

Alli has brown long curly hair it came to her elbows. She has dark green eyes like the ocean and she's as short as Katie. She's 14. She didn't know it yet but Pony totally digs her. She was the second daydreamer of the gang. She was always reading or going to the movies. Just like Ponyboy. Allison was as strong as Steve, probably stronger considering she did hang out with Curly Shepard sometimes. She also had the same hot headed temper as Steve but, she kept in check better then he did. She never went anywhere without her 8 inch switchblade.

Sammantha was Dally's sister. She was just as strong and tough as Dal. Nothing hurt her or bothered her and she was as cold as ice. She was strong both physically and mentally. Heck she grew up on the Wild side of New York City. Unlike some of us she was more street smart then anything. She has such colorful language that she would put Tim Shepard to shame. She has blonde hair that comes down to her waist and she sometimes dyes it black wit ha few different color highlights. Right now it's pitch black with a few red streaks in her hair. The first thing you would ever notice when you first saw her was her eyes. They were such a light blue that they looked almost like an off white from far away. Just like Dally, she has a piercing gaze all the time. Her eyes are always on the move too, alert, they almost never stop moving.

Two-Bit Mathews is Nadine's older brother. His real name is Keith but everyone calls him Two-Bit because he always puts in his two-sense on things. He's 18 and still a junior in high school. He's widely known for being lazy, funny. and a pickpocketer. He's around 6 foot and has a stocky build. His hair is the color of rust and he's super proud of his long sideburns. he has grey eyes and he's always grinning.

Next is Steve Randle, Allison's sister, and Sodapop's best friend and partner in crime since grade school. He's tall, lean, smart, but cocky as all hell. His hair is dark brown and he usually has it combed in thick and complicated swirls. He works at the DX with Sodapop and usually works on cars as is his specialty. He's current girlfriend is Evie and Allison hates her.

Lastly was Johnny's younger sister. She was only younger by 9 months. Her name was Katie. Her full name was Katlyn. but we just called her Katie or Kit-Kat. She cared a lot about Johnny's education. She is actually pretty strong but doesn't really do anything with it. She's tough, but like Johnny, we always looked after her. She has pitch black hair that comes down to her shoulders, like Johnny her bangs fall over her forehead. She's as jumpy as her brother and just as short.

As the day went on we brainstormed about who would send this and why. We can up with two people who might do it, those who were with Bob and Sam's ex who abused her badly.

Later on in the day almost everyone was outside playing football, I was sitting on the porch watching them and just thinking quietly to myself. "Hey day dreamer, whatcha thinkin' about?" Johnny asks quietly as he sits down next to me.

"Noting much. . ." I smile at the nickname. Then Darry came and called all of us for dinner. He made his special chili. I think he has chili making magic. When we were done Darry told Pony that it was time for bed. Of course he complained. I shot Pony a look that said don't argue. He saw me and stopped. Usually I can stop any arguments from breaking out between them.

"Hey Alli, ya want to go outside with me?" She smiled and nodded. As I sat down I sighed softly.

"Who do you like. As in like who would you date?" Her face turned quickly turned red. I laughed. "C'mon spill. I'll tell you who I like but-"

"I know I can't tell." That was why she was one of my best friends. "I might like Curly She-"

"Curly!" She exclaims in disbelief loud enough for the whole world to hear and wake up the dead. I quickly shush her and gives a small smile as an apology before going back to utter shock, "are you insane? Darry would kill you."

"Thanks miss. Obvious! I never would have guessed that. I sigh softly and bite my lip, not only would Darry kill me but I have a high chance of rejection. "Yes Curly Shepard. Now it's your turn." I really did like Curly, he just didn't know. I often wondered if he liked me back, heck the odds would be even if he and I ever fought or wrestled. He was cute and better then Tim in so many ways. He was definitely nicer and softer around the edges than Tim was and I liked that about Curly.

Allison looked at me and smiled softly. "I might like Ponyboy." I smile widely and she bites her nail, "I mean, he just completely understands me and we're so different but so alike in other ways."

"I hope you know he likes you too. As in he totally digs you Alli."

"Really you think so?" She perked up immediately.

"Alli, would I ever lie to you about something like this?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head, "no I guess not."

"Hey, I'll go talk to him."

As I walked in Two-Bit was being his usual annoying self. When he noticed me he waved so furiously you'd think he was gonna lose his hand. "Hey Liv. Whatcha doin?"

"Playing matchmaker. I have two people who dig each other but doesn't know the other like the other. Are you drunk Two-Bit?"

"Yep." Everyone laughed. So, I walked over and slapped him upside the head. He started pouting as i walked off to Ponyboy's room.

Quietly I knock on the door, "come in."

I walk in and sit down next to him on his bed. "Hey so I have something to tell you about Alli."

"Don't tell me. She doesn't like me right?"

"Sorry-" That's when he fell on the bed and covered his face with his hands. I just burst out laughing. He was too gullible. "Pony I'm kidding. She totally digs you."

He sat up and playfully slapped my arm. "Why did you do that. I'm gonna go ask her to be my girl."

"Hey ask her if she'll be your Juliet that might work. Na never mind. Go out there Romeo." I walked out wit him and sat down on the couch. When they came in they were holding hands and both were blushing.

"So what happened, are you two official?"

Allison smiled softly, "Liv really now what do you think . . . of course." I shrieked on the inside. **(Clarification: Pony and Allison are now dating)**

"Sam can you go outside with me?" She was another of my best friends plus she might help me get Curly.

"Yeah just don't try and get me to tell you who I like. Because I don't like anyone. Savvy?" Oh Sam we all know that's not true but oh well. I sat out on the step and she sat next to me.

"C'mon tell me whats bothering you. Don't lie to me either I can tell somethings on your mind." She always knew when I was lying.

"I think I might like Curly Shepard. He's cute and I'm sure theres a sweet side to him. Theres one to Dally and he's worse then Curly. Do you think maybe you could weasel it out of him if he likes me too. Please don't too be obvious."

"Dude, Darry will kill you if you date him but yeah I can get the info ya need. Why though? You don't have to tell me, I know I'm not always the best person to talk to. I'll listen though. Why Curly?" She caught me off guard.

"I guess because I might be able to show him a side of himself that not even he knew he had. Everyone has a sweet side. Some people like Tim and Dally will hide that side by a wall of sheer steel and ice and roughness. People think that Dally is a complete hood and there's no hope for him. But sometimes he'll show me that side. Like when my mom and daddy died. He sat there with me in my room and let me cry and scream and just have a total melt down. Afterwards he just took me and hugged me. He still told me that if I told anyone that he'd beat the tar out of me but still. . .its there. I can show Curly that his sweet side exists. I know I'm tough but I at least know that I have a sweet side."

"Dally never did that for me. I never did that for him. When he got freaken hauled in at 10 I didn't shed one tear. I was so disappointed in him though he has no idea. I guess he would show you that side and not me. He would think I would tell everyone."

"Sam, are you jealous? Seriously, I know I would be. Living in your world sin't exactly the best. I mean theres too many things we need to worry about. Just tell me if your jealous."

"I'm not jealous Liv." she snapped. I must've looked shocked because she pulled me into a hug. "Okay I am a little. I just . . . it's still hard for to open up and tell people my feelings. I just want to make Dally proud of me. But no, I don't know if he is. Half the time he doesn't notice me at all. I mean when i'm out in the lot asleep does he come looking for me? No he doesn't. Does he even wonder of what I'm thinking when it's 3:00 in the *darn* morning? No because he's too busy f*cking a sl*t to even think of me." I just pulled her in and hugged her. She was worried that Dally wasn't proud of her, that he just wants her gone. She got up so I stood up.

I looked at her, "hey, if you ever need to talk about anything I don't care what it is you can always come and talk to me. Heck I don't care if it's 4 in the morning. You can always talk to me." She nodded her thanks and hugged me once more and then walked back in with her poker face on. (Thats what I called it when she looked like nothing ever happened.) I went in and said good night I was pretty tired.

 ** _Sam's Pov_**

Steve was muttering something when i walked passed so I thunked him on the head. "Ow, you f*cking b*tch." He growled out at me.

I glare at him, "I'll kick your a** Steve."

"Because I'm so scared of a girl." His voice dripping with sarcasm. My head shot up at that. I was a tomboy, plain and f*cking simple. There wasn't a hint of a girly girl inside of me. I was tougher and more dangerous than Tim Shepard and my brother Dallas Winston combined. I hated the way people thought that girls are supposed to be preppy prisses who always had her nails manicured and hair all curled up. A lot of people looked down on me because my nails were always dirty, I never wore dresses, and I always either had my hair in a ponytail or in a simple braid. I mostly just left it alone. It didn't help that i had a few piercing, I wore darker clothing then others, and my blond hair is now black with red streaks in it. Plus, I cussed worse than a sailor.

"What did you say Steve?" I gave him my most evil glare yet. He looked a little scared but then quickly hid it.

"Nothing." I just shook my head. Wise decision he just made.

"What ever idiot. See you guy later. I'm just going for a walk."

Dally smirked, "Don't wind up in the cooler."

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes. He knew that I rarely got hauled off. "Don't worry."

As I stepped outside It was like I hit a brick wall of nice cool air. It was a cool autumn night and I loved it. The sun was just setting so the sky looked like it was on fire. I walked aimlessly, looking over my shoulder ever few minutes to see if any Socs were following me. Ten minutes later a red Mustang started following me.

I stopped and leaned up against the tree. They got out of the car. I quickly but subtly wrapped my chain around my wrist.

"What's a pretty girl like you walkin' all alone." Michael. I have had plenty of run ins with the pr*ck. Easy fight. He was a weak b*tch that didn't care about sh*t and he loved a good challenge.

"Don't even think about it Michael I'm pissed off enough as it is. Don't want your pretty face to be messed up now do we?" He laughed. "You don't think I'm serious?"

"Come on Sammantha-" I cut him off with a slap to the face.

"I ain't a some prissy a** Soc. It's Sam. Either get it right or suffer a painful death." I hated Sammantha for various reasons. One, It sounds like a prissy Soc name. Two, my mom called me by my full name most of the time and since she died of cancer no one was allowed to call me Sammantha anymore, except for Katie on occasion. It was like her special name for me and no one could take it.

He wiped a bit of blood off his lip with his sleeve. he must have cut his lip with his teeth when I slapped him. "Little fiery tonight now aren't we Winston?" I smirked and nodded. "Come on out boys." This oughta be fun. As the bast*rds came out of the Mustang I could tell I was gonna lose and I hated it. Eight bloody guys surrounded me. How do you even fit eight f*cking guys in a car for five?

I took out my switchblade and they seemed to backup. But Mike got them back in check. "Gt her you wimps!"

They pushed me to the floor but I kicked three of them to the ground and hopped up. Unfortunately a fist connected with my jaw and I fell to the floor, they held me down and Michael got on top of me. I shove them off and grab one of the guys and broke their arm. i smirk as they scream in pain. Someone hits me in the back of my head and I fall down to my knees as my vision blurs fro the blunt force of the hit. Sh*t. I knew I wouldn't win this round. They started to cut me but what they didn't know is that I'm used to it, so it didn't bother me. I growl at him. "Please, that feels like a feather. I'm sure yo can do worse."

I was able to get my left hand, my dominant hand free and I punched the guy who was hold it. He passed out but Michael got two people this time to hold my arms down. It irked me but I had to do something so started screamin' for help.

 _ **Allison's Pov**_

I stepped outside and I heard someone screaming for help. I ran inside. "Guys someone's crying for help. We need to go."

Katie jumped. "Sam."

Dally shook his head, "Naw, I highly doubt it Kit-kat. You know how much her pride would get crushed."

I thumped him on the head. "It could be her. You know they sometimes they get more than five people in those cars. Let's go!"

We all dashed outside and ran to find Sam laying on the ground. Great!

Sam's Pov

Great! He started cutting my throat, and the other were beating me black and blue. I was done for. "I swear to god Michael-" I coughed. "If I ever find you your dead."

He shook his head, "I don't think so Sammantha." I tried getting my arm free so I could slap him but was useless. They were too strong and it took all of my energy not to pass out. Then they all got up and ran. Only one thought crossed my mind as to why, the gang! Allison's Katie and Ponyboy ran towards me. When they reached I was fighting to stay awake.

"I'm going to kill . . . Michael." I said before blacking out.

 _ **Olivia's Pov**_

Oh Sam! You just had to get yourself jumped. I kneeled beside her in just enough time to hear her say, "I'm going to kill Michael." Dally came up looking even angrier. Good Lord help us! The Winston siblings are h*ll when only one was angry and they are World War 3 when pitted against each other. Get them both mad as all h*ll though, and they will kill you and anyone else who gets in their way even at their own expense. Also, if you hurt one sibling you will get h*ll from the other one. They were widely known in New York and Sam has told me a few stories where they downright dominated in massive fights and gang wars. They were definitely a force to be reckoned with. Sam has also told me times where she had gotten hurt and Dally wrecked havoc on the people who had hurt her.

Allison sighed. "She probably thought she could take them by herself. I mean h*ll, we all know how Sam is. She probably didn't run and she was overpowered. There were eight guys, theres practically no way she would have a chance, she was relatively calm when she left." her mood deeply effected how she did in a fight. If she's calm she'll do pretty good, but when she's pissed off she's a force to be reckoned with all of her own.

We could hear Steve cursing up a storm because his nose broke again. i roll my eyes at him. "My nose keeps f*cking breaking." Allison punched him the arm causing him to bite his lip.

"I will punch you in the nose and break it again if you don't shut up." He mumbled but shut his trap. Dally picked Sam up bridal style and furiously walked to the house.

I opened the door for him and he set Sam down on the couch. Darry stood up and got an ice pack and I got the first aid kit. God they cut her in 10 different places, including her throat. Darry looked at Dally."Did she say who might've done it before she blacked out?" I answered before Dally could say something.

I answer him with a curt nod before continuing, "she said 'I'm going to kill Michael.' Then she was out like a light after that. I don't really know who Michael is but . . . I'm guessing Sam knows him well enough." Dally was gripping the couch as if it was his life line. Darry was working on Sam's cuts with experience.

"I am going to slowly murder Michael."

When he was done Darry looked at him and stood up, "Dally your staying here for the night. We don't need you going back to the cooler. Besides you heard Sam last time she bailed ya out. She ain't gonna do it again so you'll be stuck in there until times up."

"Let him kill Michael." Sam sat up and bite her lip to keep from groaning out in pain. "D*mn motherf*cking b**tard is gonna get it next time I see him. I've beat him before and I can do it again." Dally looked at her and crosses his arms.

Sodapop looked at her with wide eyes, "YOu've fought him before? When?" Sam stands up and winces slightly in the process but then composed herself.

"It's a game between us, Michael and I. We try and beat each other each time and this round he won. Bruised my pride a bit I'll say that much."

Dally cursed. "Samantha Winston-"

She shot him a death glare. "DOn't ever call me that! Only one person cal call me that, and last I check she was dead."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You shouldn't go after that b*tch on purpose."

She crossed her arms. "I don't go after him on purpose. I don't intentionally look for fights. I don't do that anymore, unlike you." He glares at her, his ice blue eyes were frozen over with zero emotion. "Besides, even if I did, do you really think I give a f*ck about what you think Dallas? It's a challenge for me and that's what I want is a challenge. I'm sick and tired of holding back. With Michael I don't have to do. Today he surprised with bringing more idiots that usual. He had the upper hand but not anymore he won't." She storms passed him, bumping into him on the way outside, very obviously upset. Allison, Nad, Katie, and I run after her. The freezes become almost a blur as we try to keep up with her but she proves to be a bit too fast. We keep going a little further after loosing her but to no avail.

We headed back hoping she was fine.

 **So,**

 **1) Ponyboy and Allison are dating.**

 **2) Olivia got a note from someone...**

 **3) Sam likes getting into fights, will that cause an issue in the future?**

 **4) Sam has run away.**

 **Comment, review, and everything else! I hope you liked it, I tried to make it as long as possible while still leaving a slight cliffhanger there for you...it was hard...very hard.**


	2. Parties, Drunks, and Socs! Oh My!

**This chapter will be a bit shorter, but its chock full of detail so i tried to make it as long possible. Three major things happen in this chapter,**

 **1) We meet someone new!**

 **2) Someone close to the new person dies.**

 **3) Something bad happens to this new person.**

 **ENJOY!**

Sam's Pov

I ran and lost the girls. I had no idea where was headed. All I knew was that the trees were racing past me in a blur. The steady pounding of my heart thudding in my ears calmed me down. The thudding of my feet against the pavement as I raced like a cheetah down the road made an off sense of peace wash over me. As I finally stopped my heart was thudding like a jackhammer from the exertion. I got steady hold on my rapid breathing and allowed my pulse so down before looking up I realized I was in front of Buck's. The sun kissed brick building was a bit run down and beat up with ivy slowly crawling up on side of the house. Stains of unknown liquids dotted the sidewalk. The wrought iron railing was rickety and could barely hold my weight if I leaned against it. I carefully climb up the crumbling stairs. Buck desperately needs to clean this place up a little. Buck knew I came in here every once in a while, so I have a room all to myself that is next to Dally's. I walked up the precarious steps and to the door, pausing for a fleeting second as I braced myself for the bombardment of loud voices and putrid smells. I opened then door and walked in, glancing around at the crowd I was met with the sickening stench of beer, vomit, and cigarette smoke.

As I walked through the place I saw a guy dancing rather provocatively with a girl and the girl did not seem to be enjoying it one bit. I grabbed a beer and sat down so that way I could watch in case anything happened. In case the boy tried to do anything, because in this place no one will notice or care what happens to you. He started to kiss her and then it started to heat up. He tries to slip a hand up and under her shirt but she just barely stopped him. She was starting to struggle and she made it very obvious that she wants nothing to do with him. She slaps him across the face but that only gets him a lot more angrier. He slams her into the wall. That was the last straw. I walked over there and turned him around, he stumbles a bit in his drunken stupor before looking at me with a confused look. "The hell you want?" he managed to get out. I roll my eyes and punch him in the face. A lot of anger was put into it too. He falls to the ground but springs up and tries to clumsily hit back but I dance out of the way with ease. He seemed surprised as he stumbled yet again and I smirked evilly. I punch him in the face again, possibly breaking his nose too. I kick him in the chest and he goes down.

I kneel down next to him, "Listen to me and listen to me good, you desperately need to learn some respect. It's not right to treat women like that. Savvy? By the way I find you pulling this sh*t again and I'll beat you black and blue. And I promise you, you'll be going the hospital." He looks scared and then he suddenly just runs off. I turn my attention to the girl and she looks shocked.

"Th-thank you so much for doing that for me. . .e-especially when you knew that y-you could get hurt. I-I really owe you one." She just barely manages to get out.

I stand up and relax a bit, softening my gaze. "No need to thank me, it was obvious you needed help and I was happy to oblige. What's your name?" I wanted to know in case I saw her again.

"M-my name is Jackie. My full names Jacklyn. But please just call me Jackie though." She has ebony hair that falls just below her shoulders. Her hair is scrunched up into tight curls that frame her pale skin. Her complexion is nearly flawless except for a few freckles here and there. Her eyes are wide and a bright blue that looks like the sky on a sunny day. She is the very definition of gorgeous. She could look like a Soc if she just had the clothes for it. Instead of a preppy look, or a slutty look with a bunch of makeup, no makeup adorns her doll like face and she has the greaser look. A white tank top with a simple red plaid button up shirt over it. She has on ripped dark washed skinny jeans and old tennis shoes. She's perfect if you ask me. Not too preppy but not too grungy.

"Names Samantha. Just call me Sam. I saw you and watched just in case he tried to advantage of you. Nearly happened to me once." It was true. I was so scared that night. I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment if I ever got pregnant and had to tell Dally why. Oh well, it's in the past so there was no need to dwell on it.

"Thank you so much for helping me." I roll my eyes softly and smirk.

"Your welcome Jackie." I think for a minute before asking her, "hey, why don't you crash with me in my brothers room. I'll go find Buck and let him know we'll be in there. Kay?"

"Yeah thank you for everything."

"No problem Jackie." As I set out to find Buck it isn't too long before I find him with Hank Williams, both of them drunk out of their minds. I yell in Buck's d*mn ear to get his attention.

"BUCK!"

"What do you want Sam?" Buck is a bit stoned as well, which doesn't surprise me one bit to be honest.

"I'm gonna stay in Dally's room for the night kay? A friend is staying with me too." I gave him a look that said 'don't-try-to-argue-or-your-dead'.

He rolls eyes and nods, "yeah, what ever. Go, scat, scram." I walked back to Jackie and led to the room. I opened the door and asked if she needed anything. When I had found the drawer with my clothes in it I tossed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to Jackie. I went down to the bathroom and got changed. I brushed my teeth and went back to the room.

"Hey, I hope your cool with this. I know I would be a little worried if I was in your situation. I'm just glad I was able to stop anything bad that might've happened."

"I'm just glad you were able to stop him too. I was so scared. I was drinking a little and then he came up to me and whisked me away. He started to kiss me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, then he too it a bit further then I liked. Before you came he had me pinned to the wall and was sliding his hand up under my shirt and to my back. Thank you so much."

"Hey no problem. If that ever happens find me and tell me. The gang and I will hunt him down and make him pay. I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt. I don't know it just makes my blood boil."

"I know the feeling. My brothers gang is the Shepard Gang. I don't like when they get him in a situation could hurt him. I want to go over and talk some dang sense into Tim Shepard. And uh don't worry. I'll be sure to tell you if it ever happens again." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I can tell she's uncomfortable with the conversation so I give a friendly smile which is rare, hey let's just go to sleep, kay?"

"Yeah night Sam."

"Night Jackie."

When I wake up I hear crying, mournful crying to be exact. The kind that i know all too well. I slowly walk into the adjoining room and there she is, in the middle of the floor holding something close to her chest. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. "Hey, Jackie what's wrong?" She looked up and just shook her head furiously.

"M-My mom . . . she . . . she's gone. D-dead! My brother, Jesse, h-he got into a major fight when he found out and now he's in the hospital in critical condition .I'-I can't loose him too Sam! I-I just can't take loosing both of them. My dad is already devastated, if he . . . looses Jesse too, he'd die."

"God I'm so sorry. Hey your okay. We can make this work." I hold her tightly and hum quietly for a while. just sitting there, humming in her ear until she calmed down a little. "I lost my momma too. That was when I decided that I wasn't gonna let anything get to me. I just shut out all of my emotions. I don't want to see you end up like me. C'mon I think I know someone you can talk to."

"Thank you so much for everything but I need to go home."

"Okay. Jackie, just promise me you'll talk to me when your ready to okay?"

I-I will, I promise Sam."

"C'mon, lets get dressed. I have something that might look good on you and fit too." I got up and walked over to the small dresser an opened my drawer. I took out a white t-shirt with a heart with wings on it and a pair of jeans that were ripped in the knees but not too badly. I tossed them to her and she caught them. She went to go to the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Your perfectly fine to change in here." I walked out and shut the door. I stood out there and I was a little surprised to see Tim Shepard out of bed this early in the morning..

"What are you doing here kid?" I decided to be wise.

"Well good morning to you too. I saved a girl named Jackie from a guy punched him in the nose pretty good too, think I broke it. I was gonna stay here last night in and I decided to let her stay with me like a sleepover."

"Ah well hope Dally knows your here."

"No he doesn't know and I don't care if he does. Jackie just lost her mom and I guess her brother is in your gang and he got beat up pretty bad. She says he's in critical condition."

"Oh yeah Jesse. Well hope he makes it. I'm having a massive hangover. I'll talk to you later." I can hear it in his voice. He's half asleep and has no idea what the f*ck he's saying at the moment. If he was sober, he would never say that.

"See you Tim." He just nodded and Jackie opened the door. I went back in the room and she did the same for me. We basically wore the same thing. The only difference being the heart on her shirt and my jeans were a bit more ripped.

"C'mon let's go." I grabbed my dog tags and leather jacket and we set off. Fifteen minutes later Jackie turned and said that we weren't far from her house.

I hesitate for a minute before nodding. "Okay, see you later Jackie."

"Yeah . . . see you soon." I turned to walk to the Curtis house. It felt good to actually have done something good for a change.

 ** _Jackie's Pov_**

As slowly as I can I walk to my house, dreading what I might see when I get there. Dad used to have alcohol problems but that all changed when he met mom. However, now mom is dead . . . so what will I be met with when I get home? Sl*ts? Beer bottles everywhere? The house trashed? Cigarettes everywhere? Drugs? I fought the urge to run back to Sam and just hide from the world. I didn't like this feeling but it was there. I try to do everything I can to distract myself from the pain of her death. I tried to count the leaves, the clouds, even the cracks in the pavement, but it didn't work. Her death still came to mind. Apparently she was in a car wreck and she died on the spot. My mind races with visions of what could've happened and how it happened. I can see every possible detail and hear every possible sound. The sickening crunch of metal on metal. The ear splitting screech of the tires as she tried to stop. The horrifying screams of burst of flames engulfing her and the other person, listening to the sound of their flesh turning into charred nothingness. Even the wet sound of fresh, crimson blood spattering onto the asphalt once the cars hit. I can hear and see it all, and oh how it killed me. My vivid imagination comes up with every detail.

I force myself out of my stupor and concentrate on anything else I possibly can. It works for the most part. I look up after about five more minutes and my quaint little house comes into view. It's certainly not pristine and rich looking, but it's home nevertheless. Its a faded light blue color with white trimming and a gently stained wooden porch. I walk up the driveway as a melancholy feeling washes over me and I'm bombarded by memories. Everything hits me all at once, from her and I coming home from the movies to her just simply calling me home. It takes all of my resolve and pride not to break down right here in the view of everyone. Stiffly, I walk to the porch, passing for but a second as my hand rests on the doorknob. I mentally prepare myself for what I'll see and then I enter the house. The stench of cigarette smoke and a bunch of different alcohols fills my nose and makes me gag, nearly loosing my dinner from last night, but I hold it back. 'Dad', I thought. 'Of course he would break.'

I broke down crying and lie down on the couch and just sob into a blanket that mom made. The pain of her death becomes too much for me to just hold in and wait until tonight. I sob into the blanket until I can't cry anymore. Until my eyes are red and puffy and I'm hiccuping and gasping for breath. My head now throbbing in pain, I allow exhaustion to take over my body. My whole body feels like led and I don't feel like going to my room so I bury my face in the blanket and allow the rest to engulf my tiny body. I sigh softly and eventually fall into a very restless sleep. An hour or two later I'm shaken awake. I sit up slowly and rub the sleep from my eyes before looking into the drunken and lost eyes of my dad.

"Where have you been?" he yelled. He was definitely drunk, after all he would never yell at me otherwise. He was usually pretty cool with me staying out late a few times as long as it isn't all the time.

Trying not to flinch at the volume and ferocity of his voice I swallow back the lump in my throat. I take a deep breath and answer calmly. "Dad I was at a friends place. I'm sorry for worrying you. I really am. I was heartbroken when I found out about mo-" My words are cut off from a harsh slap to the face. My cheek instantly turning red. He has never laid a single hurtful hand on me before. This was a side of dad that I didn't know, and never wanted to know. This side of him scared me, he was very unpredictable and anything can set him off no matter how small or big the issue. Why couldn't Jesse be here, he'd protect me from dad. He'd tell dad that enough was enough and to stop it. Wishful thinking though, the idiot got into a fight and is now in the hospital.

"Don't you dare mention her to me every again you worthless b*tch! Your just another mouth for me to feed. your nothing! So you don't get to say her name to me ever again! Your not worthy to say her name!" I felt tears start to sting my eyes, but there was no way I was gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He wants to see me hurting and believe me I am . . . but I was taught better then to give bully the satisfaction.

Instead I try to reason with him. Maybe he'll listen to me that way, maybe he'll here reason. After all he is a very smart man. "Dad come on. Your drunk. Please don't do anything you'll regret later." I can hear the desperation in my voice and the lump in my throat is back yet again.

"You don't tell me what to do! I am your father and I set the rules around here from now on!" he punches me in the gut and I fell on my knees so he kicks me in the ribs. I fall over onto my side trying not to cry out in pain. I just lay there and he finally walks away from boredom. When I hear him in the bathroom I decide make a run for it as best as I can. I grab my hoodie and hobble over to the door, quietly opening it up an making a break for it. Pain shoots through my side but I persevere and run as far as I can.

I am just around the street corner when I see a blue Mustang. Unfortunately they see me too. The pull over beside me and I try to ru the other way but no avail because six d*mn Socs get out and surround me. I have nothing to protect myself with and I'm already in agony. The ringleader of the group punches me in the cheek, his rings cutting my cheek and I know that it'll leave a nasty bruise. One of the ones behind me kicks me in the back of the knees causing me to buckle down and fall on my hands and knees. The one that punched me kicks me in the ribs where my dad kicked me and I whimper in pain and I think I heard a crack. I dropped down onto my side and and I'm just laying there when I had started to yell for help. Frantically, they stuff a rag in my mouth and tauntingly wave a switch-blade in front of my face. I can't fight it, the tears run down my cheeks like traitors and I can barely struggle because they have my arms and legs pinned down tightly. I have no wiggle room at all. I cannot fight back. All I can do is just lay here and take the pain. The ones that are standing up continue to kick me in the legs, arms, sides, and stomp on my chest. The burning, shooting pain in my chest is almost unbearable.

He started to skim the cold blade across my arm, just barely cutting into the skin. It was as if he wanted to make a point. A point that said no one was coming to save me. No one was coming because no one cares about me. I'm just a worthless greaser girl that no one could give a damn about. Pressing the blade deeper into my arm, he drew blood and continued to cut down my arms pretty badly. Line after line of dripping blood. It stings like a wasp as the blade bites into my skin. Suddenly they all get up and run as fast as they can, scrambling to get into their car. Its hard but I pull the dirty rag out of my mouth so that I can breath. A whole group of boys run past me and beat on the car as the Socs race away, tires are squealing something awful and I barely stop the car crash i imagined earlier that my mom was in. My vision blurs out for a minute from the effort but then when it came back into focus I see Sam chasing after the car before she sees me. She stops dead in her tracks and drops down to her knees right beside me.

My eyes flutter as she assess the damage that was dealt. There was so much that her eyes could help but widen slightly, making her light blue eyes have an edge to them. "Jackie! Oh good lord. Please you can't fall asleep. You need to stay with me!"

That was hard to do. I just wanted to sleep forever. "S-Sam, I'm so sorry but its too hard . . ." Ignoring her protests and please, I closed my eyes once more and the blackness consumes me whole.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

 **I want to give a shoutout to any body who has favorited/followed me or the story. I love you and appreciate you so much!**

 **Please comment and tell me what you liked, what you didnt like, and any improvements/suggestions for me.**

 **LOVE YA GREASERS!**


End file.
